Rider Cards
Like the Heisei Riders in Kamen Rider Ryuki and Kamen Rider Blade, Decade has card-based weaponry and powers: the Rider Cards. However, due to a seal placed on them all, Tsukasa travels across the world to undo the seals and regain the abilities the cards endow. These cards match up with Bandai and Carddas's arcade card game, Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride. Like Decade, Diend has possessed it's own set of Rider Cards. Kamen Ride Cards The Kamen Ride Cards supposedly possess all the powers of the 9 previous Heisei Kamen Riders. Because they were sealed, Tsukasa must touch the heart of a world's Kamen Rider in resolving an issue threatening that world. Though he regained his abilities from his journey, the KamenRide Cards go black while fighting Dark Kiva, later they are regained. *'Decade': Initial card; transforms Tsukasa into Kamen Rider Decade. Tsukasa must use this card first before assuming any other transformations. *'Kuuga': Regained when Tsukasa gains Yuusuke's trust. Decade uses the card to assume Kuuga's Mighty Form. *'Kiva': Regained when Tsukasa acknowledges Wataru as the Fangires' King. Decade uses the card to assume Kiva's Kiva Form. *'Ryuki': Regained when Tsukasa and Shinji work together to defeat Kamen Rider Abyss, Kamata. Decade uses this card to assume Ryuki's Ryuki Form. Decade can also travel through mirrors like the original Ryuki and can summon the Drag Saber without the need of an Attack Ride Card. *'Blade': Regained when Tsukasa shows Kazuma that even followers are important as leaders, Decade uses the card to assume the form of Blade. *'Faiz': Transforms Decade into Faiz, initially sealed after being used once. Regained when Tsukasa teaches Takumi that protecting those dear matters regardless of who he is. Sometime, Decade can summon Faiz Edge without using Attack Ride Autovajin. *'Agito': Regained when Tsukasa teaches Shouichi (and Yuusuke) that you can't run away from your problems. Decade uses this card to assume the form of Agito's Ground Form. *'Den-O': Regained when Tsukasa refers to Momotaros by his real name after calling him kind-hearted and restoring his sense of self. Decade uses this card to assume the form of Den-O's Sword Form. *'Kabuto': Transforms Decade into Kabuto's Rider Form, used once before its power is sealed. Regained when Tsukasa taught Mayu the true meaning about her Grandmother's saying of looks being deceiving while praising Souji's family bonds. * Hibiki: Transforms Decade into Hibiki, used once before its power is sealed. Its silhouette turned black after Hibiki's metamorphosis into Gyūki. Regained after Asumu becomes Hibiki and Tsukasa learns the true meaning of the Ongekidō. *'Decade Complete': A Final KamenRide Card, manifesting after Tsukasa regains his ability to become Decade. By inserting the card into the K-Touch, it transforms Decade into Complete Form. *'Black': A card containing the power of Kamen Rider Black. Diend borrows it to summon Kotaro from the World of Black while in the World of Black RX, as he claims that Decade cannot use the card. *In Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Double & Decade: Movie War 2010, Decade acquires Kamen Ride Cards for all of the Kamen Riders he defeats, including Skyrider, Super-1, and J. Amongst these cards is also the Kamen Rider Skull card but unlike the others, it is sealed (he later gave it to Kamen Rider Double). Decade kept these cards after all the Riders were restored. A Gackt KamenRide Card featured in the "Journey through the Decade" music video. Diend's Cards Unlike Decade who transforms into another Kamen Rider, Diend uses his Kamen Ride cards to summon other Kamen Riders. Diend is not limited to just the nine previous primary Kamen Riders, but has access to any Kamen Rider who has appeared in the Heisei period. The cards of secondary Riders, including his own, differ from Decade's main nine cards using a white background as opposed to a black one. Eventually, Diend is able to summon Riders from the Showa period as well. Diend has summoned, at most, three different Kamen Riders at once. *'Kamen Rider Diend': This standard card transforms Daiki into Kamen Rider Diend. Narutaki presents Daiki with a Diend KamenRide Card that will make Diend stronger for the sole purpose of destroying Decade. Unlike the original card, it has a yellow background instead of a white one. * Kaixa: Summons Kamen Rider Kaixa. This card is included with the DX Diendriver toy and is used by Diend in Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride. * Nega Den-O: Summons Kamen Rider Nega Den-O. This card is used by Diend in Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride.Kamen Rider Ryuga * Ryuga: Summons Kamen Rider Ryuga. This card is used by Diend in Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride. This card was shown later on Diend's Complete Form. * Rey: Summons Kamen Rider Rey. First used in the World of Faiz to battle Lucky Clover. * Kabuki: Summons Kamen Rider Kabuki. First used in the World of Faiz to battle Lucky Clover. This card was shown later on Diend's Complete Form. * Kiva: Summons Kamen Rider Kiva. First used in the World of Faiz to battle Kamen Rider Ryuga.Kamen Rider Drake * Drake: Summons Kamen Rider Drake. First used in the World of Agito to fight the Grongi. * Delta: Summons Kamen Rider Delta. First used in the World of Agito to fight the Grongi. * Blade: Summons Kamen Rider Blade. First used in the World of Agito to fight the Lords. * Sasword: Summons Kamen Rider Sasword. First used in the World of Den-O to fight the Momotaros-possessed Yusuke. * Saga: Summons Kamen Rider Saga. First used in the World of Den-O to fight the Momotaros-possessed Yusuke. * Riotrooper: Normally summons three Riotroopers. First used in the World of Den-O to help Tsukasa and Momotaros fight the Alligator Imagin, then in the World of Kabuto to battle Kamen Rider Gatack. and uses it a third time in his world to battle the DarkRoaches. Diend summons five Riotroopers to fight Kamen Rider G Den-O in film''' Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider The Movie: Cho Den-O Trilogy.' * Caucasus: Summons '''Kamen Rider Caucasus'. First used to battle the Oni Rider Brothers, Caucasus is quickly possessed by Kintaros. This card was shown later on Diend's Complete Form. * G3: Summons Kamen Rider G3. First used to battle the Oni Rider Brothers, G3 is quickly possessed by Urataros. In Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride Diend was able to summon G3's Complete Form - G3-X * Ouja: Summons Kamen Rider Ouja. First used to battle the Oni Rider Brothers, Ouja is quickly possessed by Ryutaros. This card is also included with the DX Diendriver toy and also used by Diend in Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride and Kamen Rider: Climax Heroes * Ixa: Summons Kamen Rider Ixa. First used in the World of Kabuto to battle Kamen Rider Kabuto. When he is summoned he first says "Return that life you took to God!" . * Psyga: Summons Kamen Rider Psyga. First used in the World of Kabuto to battle Kamen Rider Kabuto. When he is summoned he first says "It's Show Time!" . * Den-O: Summons Kamen Rider Den-O. First used in the World of Hibiki. When he is summoned, he first says "Here I Come!" * Scissors: Summons Kamen Rider Scissors with Strike Vent. First used in the World of Shinkenger to fight Shinken Gold. * Raia: Summons Kamen Rider Raia with Swing Vent. First used in the World of Shinkenger to fight Shinken Gold. Diend uses it again in the World of Decade to fight Ouja and Kick Hopper. * Ketaros: Summons Kamen Rider Ketaros. First used in the World of Black RX to fight Decade. * Hercus: Summons Kamen Rider Hercus. First used in the World of Black RX to fight Decade. * Femme: Summons Kamen Rider Femme. First used in the World of Black to fight Kamen Rider Black. * Black: Originally, this card belonged to Tsukasa. Unlike the rest of the Riders summoned by Diend, this summons the World of Black's Minami Kotaro, who then transforms to Kamen Rider Black. * Gai: Summons Kamen Rider Gai armed with Strike Vent. First used in the World of Decade to fight Ouja and Kick Hopper. * Punch Hopper: Summons Kamen Rider Punch Hopper. First used in the World of Decade to fight Ouja and Kick Hopper. * J: Summons Kamen Rider J in Jumbo Formation. Used in the World of Decade to fight King Dark. *Agito: Summons Kamen Rider Agito. First used in the World of Decade to fight Doctor Shinigami and the Dai-Shocker Soldiers in the 7-Eleven promotional campaign. *Black RX: Summons Kamen Rider Black RX. Used in the World of Decade to fight Doctor Shinigami and the Dai-Shocker Soldiers in the 7-Eleven promotional campaign. *Super-1: Summons Kamen Rider Super-1. Used in the World of Decade to fight Doctor Shinigami and the Dai-Shocker Soldiers in the 7-Eleven promotional campaign. * Zanki: Summons Kamen Rider Zanki. Used in the World of Amazon to fight Apollo Geist and Llumu Qhimil. * Ibuki: Summons Kamen Rider Ibuki. Used in the World of Amazon to fight Apollo Geist and Llumu Qhimil. * Todoroki: Summons Kamen Rider Todoroki. Although it is assumed that Diend uses it in the World of Blade to break up the fight between Decade and the BOARD Riders, it is not seen until it is used again in the World of Amazon to fight Apollo Geist and Llumu Qhimil. * G4: Summons Kamen Rider G4. Never used in show, but probably exists, because the card was shown on Diend's Complete Form * Orga: Summons Kamen Rider Orga. Never used in show, but probably exists, because the card was shown on Diend's Complete Form * Glaive: Summons Kamen Rider Glaive. Never used in show, but probably exists, because the card was shown on Diend's Complete Form * Arc: Summons Kamen Rider Arc. Never used in show, but probably exists, because the card was shown on Diend's Complete Form * Skull: Summons Kamen Rider Skull. Never used in show, but probably exists, because the card was shown on Diend's Complete Form. It is remains unknown whether that Daiki owns the card or owned by Tsukasa before he gave it to Shotaro Hidari during Movie War 2010 event. The list of Decade's Kamen Ride Card Image:Kamen Ride Decade.jpg|Kamen Ride Decade Image:Kamen Ride Kuuga.jpg|Kamen Ride Kuuga Image:Kamen Ride Kiva.jpg|Kamen Ride Kiva Image:Kamen Ride Ryuki.jpg|Kamen Ride Ryuki Image:Kamen Ride Blade.jpg|Kamen Ride Blade Image:Kamen Ride Faiz.jpg|Kamen Ride Faiz Image:Kamen Ride Agito.jpg|Kamen Ride Agito Image:Kamen Ride Den-O.jpg|Kamen Ride Den-O Image:Kamen Ride Kabuto.jpg|Kamen Ride Kabuto Image:Kamen Ride Hibiki.jpg|Kamen Ride Hibiki Image:Kamen Ride Skull.jpg|Kamen Ride Skull The list of Diend's Kamen Ride Card Kamen Ride Diend.jpg|Kamen Ride Diend Kamen Ride Diend Power Up.jpg|Kamen Ride Diend Power Up Kamen Ride Rey.jpg|Kamen Ride Rey Kamen Ride Kabuki.jpg|Kamen Ride Kabuki Kamen Ride Kiva.jpg|Kamen Ride Kiva Kamen Ride Drake.jpg|Kamen Ride Drake Kamen Ride Delta.jpg|Kamen Ride Delta Kamen Ride Blade.jpg|Kamen Ride Blade Kamen Ride Sasword.jpg|Kamen Ride Sasword Kamen Ride Saga.jpg|Kamen Ride Saga Kamen Ride Riotrooper.jpg|Kamen Ride Riotrooper Kamen Ride IXA.jpg|Kamen Ride Ixa Kamen Ride Psyga.jpg|Kamen Ride Psyga Kamen Ride Den-O.jpg|Kamen Ride Den-O Kamen Ride Scissors.jpg|Kamen Ride Scissors Kamen Ride Hercus.jpg|Kamen Ride Hercus Kamen Ride Ketaros.jpg|Kamen Ride Ketaros Kamen Ride Femme.jpg|Kamen Ride Femme Kamen Ride Black.jpg|Kamen Ride Black Kamen Ride Zanki.jpg|Kamen Ride Zanki Kamen Ride Ibuki.jpg|Kamen Ride Ibuki Kamen Ride Todoroki.jpg|Kamen Ride Todoroki Kamen Ride G3.jpg|Kamen Ride G3 Kamen Ride Caucasus.jpg|Kamen Ride Caucasus Kamen Ride Ouja.jpg|Kamen Ride Ouja Kamen Ride Punch Hopper.jpg|Kamen Ride Punch Hopper Kamen Ride Gai.jpg|Kamen Ride Gai Kamen Ride Kaixa.jpg|Kamen Ride Kaixa Kamen Ride G4.jpg|Kamen Ride G4 Kamen Ride Ryuga.jpg|Kamen Ride Ryuga Kamen Ride Orga.jpg|Kamen Ride Orga Kamen Ride Glaive.jpg|Kamen Ride Glaive Kamen Ride Arc.jpg|Kamen Ride Arc Final Kamen Ride Skull.jpg|Kamen Ride Skull(Fake Evil Rider version) Form Ride Cards Form Ride Cards allow Decade to assume any of the forms the Heisei Riders have. Accessing these forms grants Decade the use of any weapon exclusive to that form. Generally, Decade changes forms within one Rider's forms. However, Decade does not have to be a particular Rider to transform into one of that Rider's alternate forms. *'Kuuga Dragon': Decade assumes Kuuga's Dragon Form. *'Kuuga Titan': Decade assumes Kuuga's Titan Form. *'Kuuga Pegasus': Decade assumes Kuuga's Pegasus Form. Tsukasa does not suffer from the same sensory overload that was depicted in the original series. *'Kiva Garulu': Decade assumes Kiva's Garulu Form. Unlike Kiva himself, who is left-handed in this form, Tsukasa prefers his right hand. *'Kiva Basshaa': Decade assumes Kiva's Basshaa Form. *'Kiva Dogga': Decade assumes Kiva's Dogga Form. *'Agito Flame': Decade assumes Agito's Flame Form. *'Agito Storm': Decade assumes Agito's Storm Form. *'Faiz Axel': Decade assumes Faiz's Axel Form. While in the original series, this form moved at the speed of sound for only 10 seconds, Decade's version allows him to match the Worms and the ZECT Riders' Clock Up system which moves at the speed of light. *'Den-O Ax': Decade assumes Den-O's Ax Form. *'Kabuto Masked': Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Kabuto Masked Form. This card is not used in the series, but in the S.I.C Hero Saga side story, Masked Rider Decade: World of Stronger where Decade uses this card to protect himself from Delza Army General Steel's steel shaft. Unlike the other Form Ride Cards, this card transforms Decade into the default form of the Rider instead of a mid-upgraded form. *'Den-O Rod': Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Den-O Rod Form. This card does not appear in the television series, but is featured in Hobby Japans Detail of Heroes 'book on Decade. *'Den-O Gun: Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Den-O Gun Form. This card does not appear in the television series, but is featured in Hobby Japans''' Detail of Heroes book on Decade. *'''Den-O Wing: Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Den-O Wing Form. This card does not appear in the television series, but is featured in Hobby Japans Detail of Heroes book on Decade. Form Ride Kuuga Titan.jpg|Form Ride Kuuga Titan Form Ride Kuuga Dragon.jpg|Form Ride Kuuga Dragon Form Ride Kiva Garulu.jpg|Form Ride Kiva Garulu Form Ride Kiva Dogga.jpg|Form Ride Kiva Dogga Form Ride Kiva Basshar.jpg|Form Ride Kiva Basshar Form Ride Agito Flame.jpg|Form Ride Agito Flame Form Ride Agito Storm.jpg|Form Ride Agito Storm Form Ride Kuuga Pegasus.jpg|Form Ride Kuuga Pegasus Form Ride Faiz Axel.jpg|Form Ride Faiz Axel Form Ride Den-O Axe.jpg|Form Ride Den-O Axe Form Ride Den-O Rod.jpg|Form Ride Den-O Rod Form Ride Den-O Gun.jpg|Form Ride Den-O Gun Form Ride Den-O Wing.jpg|Form Ride Den-O Wing Attack Ride Cards The Attack Ride Cards allow Decade to perform any of his own attacks, or a signature attack of whatever Kamen Rider he has transformed into. *'Blast': As Decade, this grants the Ride Booker's Gun Mode rapid fire capabilities. *'Slash': As Decade, this increases the damage done by the Ride Booker's Sword Mode. *'Illusion': As Decade, this creates multiple images of Decade. Each image can come in physical contact with the target. *'Invisible': As Decade, this card turns him invisible *'Clock Up': As Kabuto, or Decade moves extremely fast to the point that seconds slow down into minutes. *'Ongekibou Rekka': As Hibiki, Decade conjures up two drumsticks to charge them with power and use the finisher Kiboujutsu Rekkadan , igniting the tops with flames, creating torch-like weapons that shoot fireballs to incinerate targets. Decade's fireballs are powerful enough to destroy giant Makamou as well. *'Onibi': As Hibiki, Decade breathes a powerful flamethrower through a mouth that forms from the mask. *'Autovajin': As Faiz, Decade turns the Machine Decader into the Autovajin, Faiz's own motorcycle, which goes into Battle Mode. This also allows Decade to access the Faiz Edge via the Autovajin's right shoulder. *'Strike Vent': As Ryuki, Decade summons the Drag Claw, a dragon-headed gauntlet that can send a burst of flames out of its mouth. Unlike the original Ryuki, it does not need Dragreder's assistance. *'Metal': As Blade, Decade invokes the power of the Seven of Spades Rouse Card, Metal Trilobite, to enhance resilience to physical harm by transmutating his body into organic metal. *'Mach': As Blade, Decade invokes the power of the Nine of Spades Rouse Card, Mach Jaguar, to enhance his speed and agility. *'Ore Sanjou!': As Den-O, Decade utters Sword Form's signature phrase and performs his signature pose. *'Kotaewa Kiite Nai': As Den-O, Decade transforms into Gun Form and utters his signature phrase and performs his signature pose. *'Nakerude' & Bokuni Tsurarete Miru?: These two cards were briefly shown following Decade's use of the "Ore Sanjou!" and "Kotaewa Kiite Nai" cards. They were not used in the context of the TV series, but are assumed to have similar effects as the other two cards. *'Tsuppari': As Den-O Ax Form, Decade launches a series of palm strikes. *'Rekka Daizantou': As Decade Complete Form and wielding ShinkenRed's Rekka Daizantou, Decade performs the Many Fires Profusion attack. *'GaGa no Udewa': Arms Decade Complete Form with the GaGa Armlet after Diend steals it from Llumu Qhimil. *'Televikun': A card appearing in the Hyper Battle Video that allows Decade, in Complete Form, and the riders he's summoned in their Final Forms to perform their respective Final Attacks. *'Gigant': Summon's Kamen Rider G4's Gigant to attack enemies. *'Side Basshar': Turns the Machine Decader into the Side Basshar in battle mode. *'Utchari' (ウッチャリ, Utchari, "Launch"): As Den-O Ax Form, Decade performs a Sumo lifting attack. This card does not appear in the television series, but is featured in Hobby Japan's Detail of Heroes book on Decade. *'Hyper Clock Up' (ハイパークロックアップ, Haipā Kurokku Appu): As Kabuto Hyper Form, Decade is able travel at near light speeds, allowing him to travel forward or backward through time. This card is not shown in the TV series, but is used in the S.I.C Hero Saga side story published in Hobby Japan magazine. *'Diend Blast': Grants the Diendriver rapid fire capabilities. Unlike Decade's version, Diend's shots are able to arc, curve, and seemingly track targets. *'Invisible': Allows Diend to turn invisible. *'Crossattack': Causes two summoned Riders to perform their finishing moves against one target. Used once with Delta and Drake. *'Barrier': Allows the Diendriver to project a shield. *'Illusion': This creates multiple copies of Diend, each capable of combat. Narutaki gives this card to Kaito in the World of Amazon, on the condition that he defeat Decade. *'Gekijouban': This summons the eight Riders that make up Diend Complete Form. "Gekijouban" literally means "Movie Version" (劇場版, Gekijōban), as Movie Riders are used in the attack. The list of Decade's Attack Ride Card Image:Attack Ride Blast.jpg|Decade Blast Image:Attack Ride Slash.jpg|Decade Slash Image:Attack Ride Illusion.jpg|Decade Illusion Image:Attack Ride Decade Invisible.jpg|Decade Invisible Image:Attack Ride Clock Up.jpg|Kabuto Clock Up Attack Ride Auto Vajin.jpg|Faiz Auto Vajin Attack Ride Ongekibou Rekka.jpg|Hibiki Ongekibou Rekka Attack Ride Strike Vent.jpg|Ryuki Strike Vent Attack Ride Metal.jpg|Blade Metal Attack Ride Mach.jpg|Blade Mach Attack Ride Ore Sanjou!.jpg|Den-O Ore Sanjou! Attack Ride Kotaewa Kiite Nai.jpg|Den-O Kotaewa Kiite Nai Attack Ride Bokuni Tsurarete Miru.jpg|Den-O Bokuni Tsurarete Miru? Attack Ride Nakerude.jpg|Den-O Nakerude Attack Ride Tsuppari.jpg|Den-O Tsuppari Attack Ride Rekka Daizantou.jpg|Decade Rekka Daizantou Attack Ride Gaga No Udewa.jpg|Amazon Gaga no Udewa Attack Ride Onibi.jpg|Hibiki Onibi Attack Ride Gigant.jpg|G4 Gigant Attack Ride Side Basshar.jpg|Kaixa Side Basshar Kamen Ride Televikun.jpg|Televikun Attack Ride Utchari.jpg|Den-O Utchari The list of Diend's Attack Ride Card Attack Ride Diend Blast.jpg|Diend Blast Attack Ride Diend Invisible.jpg|Diend Invisible Attack Ride Diend Crossattack.jpg|Diend Crossattack Attack Ride Diend Illusion.jpg|Diend Illusion Attack Ride Diend Barrier.jpg|Diend Barrier Attack Ride Gekijyouban.jpg|Gekijyouban Final Form Ride Cards Final Form Ride Cards gives Decade the power to bestow new forms upon other Riders by reaching into their back, telling them beforehand "It might tickle a bit". Only while the cards stay in effect, which is during the time Tsukasa is transformed into Decade, the transformed Heisei Rider can alternate between his new form and his original Rider form. *'Kuuga Gouram': Transforms Kuuga into a creature similar to Gouram, giving him the ability to fly. **In ''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Double & Decade: Movie War 2010'', Kuuga gains a new stronger Final Form Ride form called the Ultimate Kuuga Gouram (アルティメットクウガゴウラム, Arutimetto Kūga Gōramu), which he assumed on his own while in Ultimate Form. Decade later gained the ability to have Yusuke assume this form in battle against the Super Crisis Fortress. **In Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride Decade uses the Kuuga Ball (クウガボール, Kūga Bōru) card to change Kuuga into a dodgeball-like form to perform the Decade Dodge (ディケイドドッジ, Dikeido Dojji) attack. *'Kiva Arrow': Transforms Kiva into a large Kivat-like Bow with an arrow resembling Kiva's sealed Hell's Gate leg. *'Ryuki Dragredder': Transforms Ryuki into a creature similar to Dragreder, Ryuki's Contract Monster. *'Blade Blade': Transforms Blade into a large sword similar to the Blay Rouzer. *'Faiz Blaster': Transforms Faiz into a large laser cannon, similar in appearance to Faiz's own Faiz Blaster weapon. *'Agito Tornador': Transforms Agito into a hoverboard similar to the Machine Tornador Slider Mode. *'Momotaros': Released in Final FormRide Series toy line as Den-O Momotaros. Ejecting his host, Den-O Sword Form manifests into Momotaros. This was originally the DenLiner Card Diend had in his possession before Decade takes it from him, said to allow Den-O to become a copy of the DenLiner. *'Zecter Kabuto': Transforms Kabuto into a giant Kabuto Zecter, able to burrow underground. *'Hibiki Ongekiko': Transforms Hibiki into an Ongekiko that can assume Hibiki Akanetaka, which enables him to fly. *'All Rider' (オールライダー, Ōru Raidā): Can transform all nine Heisei Kamen Riders into their Final Form Ride forms. When it is used in Movie War 2010, only five of the Riders turn into their Final Form Ride forms (Ultimate Kuuga Gouram, Ryuki Dragreder, Agito Tornador, Zecter Kabuto, Hibiki Akanetaka), while three others ride vehicles (Kiva's Castle Doran, Faiz's Jet Sliger, Den-O's DenLiner) and the last uses an alternate form (Blade Jack Form). *'Kamen Rider W': Splits Kamen Rider Double CycloneJoker into Kamen Rider Double CycloneCyclone (仮面ライダーＷ（ダブル）サイクロンサイクロン, Kamen Raidā Daburu Saikuron Saikuron), controlled by Philip, and Kamen Rider Double JokerJoker (仮面ライダーＷ（ダブル）ジョーカージョーカー, Kamen Raidā Daburu Jōkā Jōkā), controlled by Shotaro. Unlike the other Final Form Ride forms, Double CycloneCyclone and Double JokerJoker do not require their corresponding Final Attack Ride card to execute their finishing attack. *'Strong Zecter' (ストロングゼクター''Sutorongu Zekutā''): Transforms Stronger into a giant beetle. This was used in the S.I.C Hero Saga side story Masked Rider Decade: World of Stronger. In the OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders net movie, while playing poker Kamen Rider Decade tansforms Garren into hishi mochi (菱餅), Chalice into a heart-shaped chocolate (チョコ''Choko''), and General Shadow into a fishbowl (金魚鉢''Kingyobachi''). Final Form Ride Kuuga Gouram.jpg|Kuuga Gouram Final Form Ride Kiva Arrow.jpg|Kiva Arrow Final Form Ride Ryuki Dragreder.jpg|Ryuki Dragreder Final Form Ride Blade Blade.jpg|Blade Blade Final Form Ride Faiz Blaster.jpg|Faiz Blaster Final Form Ride Agito Tornador.jpg|Agito Tornador Final Form Ride Denliner.jpg|Den-O Denliner Final Form Ride Den-O Momotaros.jpg|Den-O Momotaros Final Form Ride Kabuto Zecter.jpg|Kabuto Zecter Final Form Ride Hibiki Ongekiko.jpg|Hibiki Ongekiko Final Form Ride W.jpg|Kamen Rider W Final Form Ride All Rider.jpg|All Rider Final Form Ride Kuuga Ultimate Gouram - Copy.png|Final Form Ride Kuuga Ultimate Gouram(Yuusuke gain this) Final Attack Ride Cards The Final Attack Ride Cards (ファイナルアタックライドカード, Fainaru Atakku Raido Kādo) are Decade's most powerful attacks, used for finishing off enemies. The Final Attack Ride Cards, if used in conjunction with the Final Form Rides, can allow Decade to perform an attack with that Rider's Final Form (which usually resemble that Rider's own signature attack in some way). If the Final Attack Ride is used in conjunction with Kamen Ride Cards, they allow Decade to perform the signature attack of the Rider he is transformed into. If the Final Attack Ride is used when Decade is in Complete Form, he can perform that Rider's signature move (in their ultimate form) alongside the summoned Rider using the Ride Booker to improvise if the attack uses a weapon. *'Decade': Decade performs the Dimension Kick, Decade's Rider Kick. With the Ride Booker in Sword Mode, Decade can execute a highly charged slash called the Dimension Slash. While in Gun Mode, Decade can execute a highly charged shot called the Dimension Blast. All attacks involve the Decadriver generating large golden Final AttackRide cards, which Decade leaps/runs/shoots through, the final card having an image of Decade's attack before he bursts through it. These hologram cards can also stun the enemy before the attack connects and can line up to track the enemy. In the Ganbaride game, Decade has another final attack, Decade Vanish where he captures the enemy in energy barcode, scanning the target before finishing him off. **When used by Decade Complete Form, the Dimension Kick becomes the Enhanced Dimension Kick (強化ディメンションキック, Kyōka Dimenshon Kikku). **Alongside Double CycloneCyclone and Double JokerJoker, Decade executes a triple Rider Kick called the Triple Extreme (トリプルエクストリーム, Toripuru Ekusutorīmu). **In ''All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker'', a variation of this card is the Final Kamen Attack Form Ride Card (ファイナルカメンアタックフォームライドカード, Fainaru Kamen Atakku Fōmu Raido Kādo) which is used while Decade Complete Form Jumbo Formation is active. Decade performs the Final Dimension Kick (ファイナルディメンションキック, Fainaru Dimenshon Kikku), a variation of the Dimension Kick, transforming the Shōwa and Heisei Riders into Kamen Ride cards for Decade to travel through as opposed to Final Attack Ride cards before hitting the target. **In Kamen Rider: Climax Heroes, Decade has another final attack, Decade Unlimited (ディケイドアンリミテッド, Dikeido Unrimiteddo), Decade Complete Form's Rider Kick, in which instead of Final Attack Ride card holograms, Decade locks the opponent in a dimension that depicts the nine original worlds and then the ten Heisei Rider symbols appear in the same fashion as the Final Attack Ride cards as Decade hits the target with the Rider Kick. *'Kuuga': While in Gouram form, Kuuga rushes toward Decade with the target stuck in his pincers while Decade performs the Mighty Kick-like Decade Assault flying kick towards the target. *'Kiva': With the Kiva Arrow, Decade performs the Decade Fang which fires the arrow, unfolding to hit the target in similarly to Kiva's Darkness Moon Break kick. *In All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, when Tsukasa "loans" the Kiva Arrow to Momotaros, the attack is called Momo Fang (モモファング, Momo Fangu), labeled by Momotaros as "Our Finishing Attack, Final Attack Version" (俺たちの必殺技・ファイナルアタックバージョン, Oretachi no Hissatsu Waza: Fainaru Atakku Bājon). *'Ryuki': With Ryuki Dragreder flying behind to boost his attack's power, Decade performs the Decade Dragoon which is similar to Ryuki's Final Vent, the Dragon Rider Kick. *'Blade': With the Blade Blade, Decade performs the Decade Edge where the Blade Blade charges with electricity then is slashed down to make a huge electric shockwave similar to Blade's Lightning Slash. The same card can be used by Decade while as Blade, executing Blade's Lightning Blast kick. *'Faiz': With the Faiz Blaster, Decade shoots an energy drill at the enemy before performing the Decade Photon, a powerful laser blast with some recoil, which is similar to Faiz's Crimson Smash kick. *'Agito': On the Agito Tornador, Decade executes a slashing attack called the Decade Tornado which is similar to Agito's Saber Brake Slash. The same card can be used by Decade while as Agito, executing Agito's Rider Kick. *'Den-O': Momotaros executes the Decade Liner similar to Den-O's Extreme Slash, labeled by Momotaros as "My Finisher Attack, Decade Version." *'Kabuto': The Zecter Kabuto charges at the opponent in a devastating mid-air body slam, Decade Meteor. With the target left vulnerable in mid-air, Kabuto and Decade execute their respective kick attacks while in Clock Up. The same card can be used by Decade in Kabuto's Rider Form to execute Kabuto's Rider Kick. *'Hibiki': With Hibiki Ongekiko, Decade performs the Decade Wave, where Hibiki Ongekiko attaches to the target and allows Decade to perform his version of an Ongekida finisher using Hibiki's Ongekibou Rekka. *'Amazon' : The GaGa Armlet is transferred to Amazon, and allows Amazon to perform the Super Dai Setsudan (スーパー大切断, Sūpā Dai Setsudan?, Super Great Slice) attack. *'Diend' : Using the Diend Final AttackRide card allows Decade to execute an Dimension Shoot-style attack alongside Diend. *'11 Riders': With 11 Kamen Riders (Kuuga - W) execute their respective 11 Rider Kicks. Did not appear in the movie or series but included in Ganbaride games (both arcade and DS). Image:Final Attack Ride Decade.jpg|Final Attack Ride Decade Final Attack Ride Kuuga.jpg|Final Attack Ride Kuuga Final Attack Ride Kiva.jpg|Final Attack Ride Kiva Final Attack Ride Ryuki.jpg|Final Attack Ride Ryuki Final Attack Ride Blade.jpg|Final Attack Ride Blade Final Attack Ride Faiz.jpg|Final Attack Ride Faiz Final Attack Ride Agito.jpg|Final Attack Ride Agito Final Attack Ride Den-O.jpg|Final Attack Ride Den-O Final Attack Ride Kabuto.jpg|Final Attack Ride Kabuto Final Attack Ride Hibiki.jpg|Final Attack Ride Hibiki Final Attack Ride Amazon.jpg|Final Attack Ride Amazon Final Attack Ride Diend.jpg|Final Attack Ride Diend Final Kamen Attack Form Ride Decade.jpg|Final Kamen Attack Form Ride Decade The list of Decade's Showa Kamen Ride Card in Final Kamen Attack Form Ride Card Decade performs the Final Dimension Kick (ファイナルディメンションキック, Fainaru Dimenshon Kikku), a variation of the Dimension Kick, transforming the Shōwa and Heisei Riders into Kamen Ride cards for Decade to travel through as opposed to Final Attack Ride cards before hitting the target. Kamen Ride Ichigo.jpg|Kamen Ride Ichigo Kamen Ride Nigo.jpg|Kamen Ride Nigo Kamen Ride V3.jpg|Kamen Ride V3 Kamen Ride Riderman.jpg|Kamen Ride Riderman Kamen Ride X.jpg|Kamen Ride X Kamen Ride Amazon.jpg|Kamen Ride Amazon Kamen Ride Stronger.jpg|Kamen Ride Stronger Kamen Ride Sky Rider.jpg|Kamen Ride Sky Rider Kamen Ride Super-1.jpg|Kamen Ride Super-1 Kamen Ride ZX.jpg|Kamen Ride ZX Kamen Ride Black.jpg|Kamen Ride Black Kamen Ride Black RX.jpg|Kamen Ride Black RX Kamen Ride Shin.jpg|Kamen Ride Shin Kamen Ride ZO.jpg|Kamen Ride ZO Kamen Ride J.jpg|Kamen Ride J Category:Kamen Rider Decade Category:Decade Arsenal Category:Diend Arsenal Category:Hero Cards Category:Rider Powers Category:Rider powers